Camping Romance
by TonyxZivaXforeverrrxox
Summary: How do 2 people who hate eachother end up partners in a camp. Working with each other and taking care of a group of kids ? Kagome and Inuyasha have to try and get along and before the know it sparks will fly. KAGxINU MIRxSAN


**Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha and I will never. Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner.**

Chapter 1:

Kagome couldn't believe it. She was sitting on the bus with her best friend Sango and her enemy Inuyasha. Inuyasha was with his friend Miroku.

"Kagome, lighten up" Sango said. Kagome looked over at Sango and saw she was wearing a pair of shorts which reached her knees and a green shirt, which had a little cat on it. Kagome sighed.

"I'll try okay?" she said. Kagome herself was wearing a white tank top, and a black pair of bootie shorts. Her luggage besides her bag was sitting beside her. She took out her i-phone and looked at the time.

"Sango, who are you partnering with?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha wore a black muscle shirt and surfer shorts. Miroku wore denim shorts and a black t-shirt.

"I don't know, probably Kags of course." She said giving a smile over to him. "What about you?" she asked him. "My brother, Inuyasha of course." Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't have any problems with Miroku it was Inuyasha that got under her nerves.

The bus arrived at camp and all the kids got off. A tall teacher came out. "Hello counsellors, my name is Mr. Totosai and I am assigning the room mates and the groups." Inuyasha and Kagome ended up standing beside eachother.

While Totosai continued to talk each other Inuyasha and Kagome began a conversation. "So, Higarashi how has your life been?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "It has been fine, I guess." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who pretended he was sleeping.

"Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higarashi in room 168. Both of them looked up. "Guess we will be room mates now." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and wanted to scream, instead she ran her fingers through her curls and smiled. "I get the top bunk. You understand." She stated and walked off.

I can't believe I have to share rooms with Inuyasha, She thought walking away.

She grabbed her luggage and she walked into the big lodge finding room 106. Instead of bunks she found two beds side by side. She sighed.

"So I call the bed on the left." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Fine," Kagome said walking toward the closets and picked the bigger one. She put her bags into the closet and shut the door.

"So, I guess we'll be getting closer than I thought." Inuyasha said to her, looking at her.

She has really nice hair, he thought to himself checking Kagome out and was enjoying the view he was getting.

"Ahem." Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha look at her.

"Feh." He said turning around away from her face.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome went to go and answer the door. In front of her was Sango and Miroku.

"You guys are our neighbours." Sango said with a smile. "Sorry, we didn't end up in a room together" she said before walking into the room Kagome and Inuyasha now shared.

"No, Fair your room is way bigger than mine and Sango's" Miroku said walking over to the bed and sitting on one.

"Today in about half an hour we get our stations." Sango said, "I hope we get kids and not kitchen work or dishes" she said.

"Don't they alternate every week?" Kagome asked. "That is what I heard Totosai say to the group." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"Ya, least that is what he said." Miroku said.

Kagome looked over at the group and got a feeling that they would end up being good friends.

* * *

Sango and Kagome sat at a cafeteria, and looked at a group of girls walk by. They all wore the camp shirts and had their hair in pig tails, with a headband slitting them. The girls looked at over at Kagome and Sango and gave them dirty looks.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked Sango, hoping she would know.

"That's Kikyo and her posse." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha sat down at the table.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was just sitting there with not touching the food on his plate.

"Oh." Sango said. "How do you know them?" she asked interested in how Miroku knew them.

"I know them from Inuyasha," he said. "They are, um no were close." Miroku said looking at Kagome and giving her a smile.

"Oh, Inuyasha how do you know them?" she asked not meeting his gaze. "We dated for a bit." Inuyasha said playing with the limpy salad sitting on his plate.

"Oh." Kagome said not looking him in the eye either. She was surprised that he had responded with that.

"Kagome, you actually resemble Kikyo." Miroku said. Inuyasha spat his drink out of his mouth.

"What?" he said. "No, she looks nothing like her. Kikyo is nothing like Kagome at all.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and turned red.

"Kikyo is ... and Kagome is ... nothing like her at all."

Kagome's face was redder then red.

"I'm going to go now." Kagome said not looking anyone in the eye. She didn't understand why all this was getting to her head.

Right as she was exiting Mr. Totosai walked in.

"Everyone, your positions are posted on the bulletin board. Please go check them when you have a moment tomorrow is the time you start.

Kagome got up and picked up her tray. "I'm going to go see my position. Sango, let's go." Sango stood up and said bye to Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome went over to the list and scrolled down until she saw her name. Both her and Inuyasha had to work in the with kids.

"Great," Kagome said.

Sango was smiling. "Miroku and I have activities have a group of kids that are about 6-10." Sango looked at Kagome. "What about you and Inuyasha?"

"We have kids 11-15" Kagome sighed. Why did her life have to be so difficult.

* * *

Kagome returned to her room and laid her self onto her bed or so she thought. She yawned. It was about 9:30 and she was tuckered out. She just wanted to get to sleep before Inuyasha returned to the room.

"Bye Miroku I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said entering into the bed room. Right on his bed laid Kagome, her shirt riding up a bit exposing her belly button. Kagome's curly hair was all over the place, and her shorts rested nice and snug on her. He smiled as he saw her move to get more comfortable, until he realised she was on his bed.

He crawled into his bed, and shifted Kagome so he was more comfortable. Inuyasha closed his eyes for they had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

A/N : This is a story that just came to me and I hope you enjoyed .. I would love it if you reviewed


End file.
